One goal will be to finish up, for publication, the analysis of the results of four completed studies on: saccadic dysmetria created by vermal lesions, single unit activity in the medial longitudinal fasciculus (mlf), the saccadic activity of burst cells in the pontine reticular formation (prf), and the demonstration that cells in the prf send axons into the mlf. New projects are: to discover the role of the vestibulocerebellum in the repair of VIIIth nerve lesions, to find out if the vermis is involved in repairing saccadic dysmetria, and to build a digital simulation of the entire human oculomotor system to help in analyzing eye movement disorders in patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Robinson, D.A., Oculomotor control signals. In Basic Mechanisms of Ocular Motility and Their Clinical Implications. P. Bach-y-Rita and G. Lennerstrand (Eds.), Pergamon Press, Oxford, vol. XXIV, page 337-374, Sept., 1975. Robinson, D.A., Tectal-oculomotor connections. Neurosciences Research Program Work Session on "Sensorimotor Function of Midbrain Tectum" NRP 13, No. 2, 238-244, 1975.